


Порей

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - челлендж [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate History, Cooking, F/M, Humor, TF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, кулинария
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Угощение для гостей.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159688
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Челлендж WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Порей

Во многих культурах на свадьбе подают специальные блюда, которые сулят молодоженам счастье в совместной жизни. По записям из архива Новой Республики на свадьбе рыцаря-джедая Рей Скайуокер и героя Сопротивления генерала По Дэмерона в качестве основного угощения был приготовлен пирог Порей. Свидетельства историков-этнографов содержат указания на то, что при его приготовлении обязательно должны быть использованы \- оранжевые томаты, как символ яркого солнца и счастья; \- 3 вида сыра, как символ триединства Силы; \- руккола, как символ жизни и изобилия; \- маслины, как символ бесконечности Вселенной. И конечно же ПОРЕЙ, как главный символ единства молодоженов. Ниже приведён рецепт данного блюда:  
  
Ингредиенты:  
— тесто дрожжевое — 200 г  
— сыр моцарелла — 150 г  
— сыр тильзитер — 100 г  
— сыр копчённый (использовался Perlini) — 30 г  
— томаты желтые — 2 шт (небольшие)  
— лук порей — 1 шт  
— томатная паста  
— маслины без косточек  
— сыровяленая говядина  
— руккола  
— сливочное масло  
— оливковое масло  


Моем лук порей, отрезаем жесткие зелёные листья и луковицу. Налезаем его кольцами и обжариваем на сливочном масле около 3-5 минут. 

Раскатываем тонко тесто (не более 5 мм), кладём на противень и отрезаем лишнее. 

Равномерно распределяем томатную пасту по тесту. 

Вначале тонко нарезаем и раскладываем моцареллу, затем трём тильзитер и посыпаем сверху. 

Раскладываем поверх сыра обжаренный лук порей. 

Разрезаем томаты на 3 части (при необходимости удаляя твёрдую сердцевину), режем маслины пополам и раскладываем вместе с сыровяленой говядиной поверх лука порея. Ставим в предварительно разогретую до 220 духовку на 10-15 минут. 

Украшаем готовую пиццу рукколой и сбрызгиваем оливковым маслом. 

**Приятного аппетита!**


End file.
